Rejuvenation
by Eye of Aurora renewed
Summary: SPOILERS! Let's pretend Mitsukake makes it up the mountain in time to save Nuriko from certain death, changing the rest of the story! NurikoxMiaka, impending lemon, Chap. 3 is up!!! R
1. Revival

~~~~  
  
Rejuvenation  
By Eye of Aurora  
  
An incredibly long list of warnings/notes/reminders:  
(I do suggest you read them! Sorry they are so lengthy!)  
  
Warnings-  
  
  
A. First and foremost, this fic CONTAINS SEVERAL SPOILERS!!! If you have not watched beyond episode #33 DO NOT GO ON! I reveal major plot-twists in the next section of Authors Notes and I don't wanna be held responsible for ruining your Fushigi Yuugi experience!  
  
B. Again...this is probably gonna be a lemon/lime fic, yet it is not a Yaoi! Now, believe me, malexmale is my favorite thing in the entire world besides puppies and Final Fantasy 7 and the Mini-Goddess Adventures ending theme song but if you think about it...FY is probably one of the only series out there where EVERY couple works. Figuring this is my favorite anime of all time out of the hundred I've seen, it would probably be expected that someone like me would write another yaoi...but for a reason beyond my realm of comprehension, I find that my favorite couple in general is...  
  
C. Pairings: NurikoxMiaka...yeah I know...a straight couple. If you're a hardcore Yaoi fan (like me...) or a borderline heterophobe (like me!) I'm not asking you to read this, since I'm all for everything out there (yuri, incest, rape, bondage, everything). Please continue if you like the idea of Miaka and Nuriko. Don't get me wrong, I love Tamahome and Miaka as a couple and yes I think they DO in fact belong together, but I can't help but notice that, out of all the men that love Miaka, (counting Hotohori, Nuriko, Amiboshi (in later episodes...not much of a plot-twist) and _ _ _ _ _ _ ( in the OAV's...left the name blank for those who haven't seen them yet-I recommend them, confusing...but very good. The theme song is incredible.) Miaka seems to be closest with Nuriko, outside of Tamahome of course. I think I'm going to use the same format as in Lasting Days...some narrating, and some point-of-view switching (Mostly Nuriko's POV, his sensitive, poetic, almost feminine point-of-view, mind you). I'm gonna try my best to keep everyone in character...I usually try my hardest and I think I've done alright in the past. Considering there IS a lot of regular Miaka/Nuriko conversation. I will also make an attempt to limit over-dramatization.   
  
Notes-  
  
1. Here we go...for those of you who HAVE seen all of or even most of Fushigi Yuugi knows that Ashitare (GO AWAY THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 33!!!) kills Nuriko, correct? Good, onto the next section.  
  
2. Well...let's pretend Nuriko didn't die...as in...the other four Seishi (besides Tamahome and Miaka who were already at Nuriko's side) made it up the mountain in time for Mitsukake to heal Nuriko's wounds. Well, that pretty much would alter the entire story!  
  
3. Alright, so Nuriko is alive and kickin'. Very good for Nuriko fans, right? So they retrieve the Shinzaho before the Seiryu Seven can and temporarily return home for Nuriko's recovery sake. So where's the setting? You guessed it; we're back at Konan.   
  
4. And for the stories sake, so I don't have to explain too much and get off track, Ashitare's wolf-ghost DID NOT steal the Shinzaho out of Miaka's hands! That would complicate my whole plotline! We're back at the palace several steps ahead of the Seiryu Seven and on a short recess, no current threats, got it?   
  
Reminders-   
  
I. Sorry about the slight penname switch. As you should know, I am the same Eye of Aurora who wrote Lasting Days and the temporarily abandoned Infidelity, but my account got screwed up and FF.N would not let me log in, so I made a new account and I'll be finishing Lasting Days on this one unless I get my original account working. I am also now on FF.N Instant Messenger as...uh...Eye of Aurora (I think...)   
  
II. Please review, you know that, right? And I am so sorry for taking so long to finish everything! You must have been lost in my absence! Aha! I'm kidding! (Geeez, how do you spell 'just kidding' in Japanese? I can say it...can't spell it...) speaking of Japanese, I won't use any random Japanese phrases in this story considering anyone should assume they ARE conversing in Japanese anyway...oh yeah...remind me to tell you about a humorous incident in Cape May...  
  
III. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Watase does ^_^ She's really friggen cool.   
  
IV. Another thing...*sorry about all this! Lol* Do me a favor? While you are reading this, try something for me. Try to imagine that Kae Araki and Chika Sakamoto are actually speaking (or *adorable* Ruby Marlowe and Melissa Williamson if you watch the English version, I've seen/own both because my partial-anime-fan fifteen-year-old sister refuses to watch subtitles) Pretend you can really see this happening, and make-believe you are watching all the dialogue at the bottom of your television screen in the yellow print, alrighty? I do it for every fanfiction, if really adds to the effect. If anyone wants to take it, please tell me! My friend John told me he read Lasting Days...before I ever met him...on another fanfiction site...I was flattered and pissed at the same time.   
  
V. And please...is there really a need to flame me? I try to please all of you! ^_^ I'm pretty sensitive *sniff* so if you feel you have a legitimate reason to deride my work, I suppose I can let two or three slide...Hope you enjoy this straight...heterosexual fanfiction. ^^;;  
  
Well, that took up nearly a page and a half on Microsoft Word in Verdana Font Size 8...so on with the fic, goddamnit! I have no idea how long this will be, probably a several part-er, and it might not even be a lemon...(but I doubt it) We'll have to see what the future holds for my story. OH YES! It's a bit boring at the beginning...a bit repetitive...but I was taking advantage of the English language and putting the words to good use, so you can skip a bit a head if you want, but if you love the English language as much as I do or if you like my writing style then please, read carefully! It sounds better if you read aloud...most things do. Sorry...let's go.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Part 1 out of ? - Revival  
  
  
Warmth.   
  
Everywhere.  
  
Quite a difference from what I recalled. The last thing I remembered physically was a frigid numbness, a lingering dampened blanket of blood-soaked snow. I've never been that cold before, never that dead.  
  
Dead?  
  
That's right...the last actual thought that reverberated through my head pertained to my seemingly inevitable death. I was supposed to die up there. Supposed to die cold and numb. Emotionally numb...  
  
I can remember lying there; the frightened presences of Tamahome and Miaka were represented by deft nostalgic blurs, as though they were actually mobilized memories leisurely drifting out of existence, perishing from my warped line of clouded vision. Yet, I could hear their voices, soft and pleading, bloated with agony and palpable heartbreak.   
  
During the assumed last moments of my life, I had given the jaws of death my acquiescence, my contented permission to take me. Miaka ruined that. In all my life I never saw anyone look so sad, so over-come with grief. That's when my icy surroundings deaden my emotion along with any enduring  
g sensitivity residing in the rest of my dying form. I was thankful for that...if I had allowed my sentiment to maintain it's control over my weakening body, I would have struggled desperately to stay alive, to remain locked in a hazy state, staring listlessly at Miaka's slowly fading face, causing myself unbearable pain, which would have reflected in my expression, resulting in further anguish for Miaka. I didn't want that...  
  
For me or for her.   
  
I think she knew that.   
  
I can recall weakly murmuring some inconsequential insults revolving mainly around Miaka's intelligence and eating habits. Why would I waste my breath on a phrase so worthless? I suppose I was proving to myself and maybe even Miaka that I was still cognizant enough to yarn... possessing just enough energy to harmlessly tease and ridicule.   
  
Then I remember begging her for something. What exactly I was asking her for completely escaped my sphere of remembrance. It was nothing of physical composition...just some mindless request that I had spoken while on the brink of unconsciousness.   
  
I do remember, however, the precise moment I lost perception, the exact instant the empty darkness consumed me...   
  
And after that, nothing...  
  
  
My mind slows momentarily; my frenzied approach began its tranquil descent into a condition of pure remiss. My eyes opened, my eyelids heavier than they had ever been. I dared not to move, not yet, not until my true setting had come into focus.   
  
The primary object that became clear to me was the pallid layers of sheets draped tightly over my body, extending passed my feet. It occurred to me that I was in a bed, in a room. Where? I had a few guesses, but at the current moment, I wasn't too intent on discovering my location on the map.   
  
I tested simple coordination, attempting to lift and wiggle my fingers. I succeeded in raising a hand to brush the presently dull violet bangs from my forehead, and proceeded to rub forcefully at my temples. My head ached, ached like a bitch. Another fun side effect of a near-death experience? Perhaps. I reminded myself promptly never to 'near death' again. It wasn't worth the sympathy and service I was bound to receive the moment another human took notice to my awareness.   
  
I then attempted to sit up, dreading the expected weight of my hair, but it was when the recollection of the dagger I'd put to my tresses only days before my battle with Ashitare entered my sluggish train of thought, and I grew temporarily thankful for that drastic action.   
  
I took this opportunity to glance around, scanning my confines. This was...  
  
My room...  
  
In the palace...  
  
They had taken me all the way back to Konan? Unconscious? On the verge of death? No, my numerous abrasions had most likely been assuaged...Mitsukake must have arrived in time...I'd have to give him my eternal gratitude on the occasion I see him. I then grew grave with guilt, praying silently that they had retrieved the Shinzaho before dragging me all the back here. Of course, I was positive that they had, at least one of them would have brought up the fact that my injury would have been in vain. A foreign sense of peace comforted the increasing turmoil boiling in my stomach. Everything was going to be fine...  
  
The next step in achieving full wakefulness was to endeavor to stand, then put forth a great deal of effort into walking. I decided I'd cover running in another month.   
  
I eased my feet onto the cool, hard floor of my bedroom and progressed, finding supporting my weight on two unstable legs wasn't nearly as difficult as I had originally assumed. I was driven to exit that room!  
  
Taking small, cautious steps, I managed to reach the door, pulling it open with minimal exertion. The familiar hallway and balcony came into focus along with the blinding sunlight, much brighter then the few candles that illuminated my room. Wincing, I moved through the doorway, making my way down the hall to my left, leaning partially against the sturdy walls. I was feeling better already...  
  
Then I heard a voice, soft and wary. A voice I never got tired of hearing.  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
Miaka...  
  
I raised my head, lowering the arm I was using to shield the blazing daylight. Our eyes met.   
  
My features sagged, softening into an expression of expectation. She broke into a fitful run, her head slightly bowed, salty tears streaming down her saddened face. I caught her as she threw herself into my arm, ignoring the bandages wound tautly around my torso. I hugged her tightly, feeling completely filled despite the distressed tears she shed for me. Any remaining pain vanished, as did any remaining thought. I buried my face into her hair, struggling desperately to gather as much of her as I could as close to me as possible, cherishing her growing body heat, allowing her warmth to sooth my clammy skin. Tears of my own threatened to spill forth from my closed eyes as I breathed in the faint scent of her auburn hair. Unable to speak, I just acted on emotion, refusing to let her go, stubbornly rejecting any notion to loosen my grip.   
  
Miaka was the first to say anything, due to my sudden speech disability.   
  
"Nuriko...I...I'm so glad you're alive. I'm so glad...so glad...I...don't know what I would have done. I'm so glad..." she echoed in a hushed voice, perceptibly beleaguered with abrupt reassurance of my safety and well-being.   
  
"Miaka..." was all I found myself capable of saying. "Miaka..."  
  
She released her firm hold around me and looked up at me, charily studying my face. "Nuriko, I'm so glad you're alive! I thought...I thought I'd never get to talk to you again, or hug you again...or..."  
  
I began whispering a chain of gentle words ranging from "It's okay, I'm fine..." to "I'm glad to see you too, Miaka..." to placate her. I clung to her trembling form, doing my best to alleviate her frenetic crying. I hadn't anticipated her to be so profoundly emotional. It was foolishly unexpected that I would bear witnessed to the poor girl in utter hysterics, lunging at me as though she expected to pass right through my hobbling form. I could feel her continually test my solidity, as if supposing I was merely a figment of her imagination and nothing but a pale phantom, ceasing to essentially exist.   
  
Miaka composed herself, straightening her posture and wiping the excess moisture from her flushed cheeks. She was looking past me, now, beyond my shoulders.   
  
"Are you hungry...?"   
  
I chuckled, crossing my arms in front of me. "Are you?"  
  
"Aw Nuriko, you're already picking on me!"  
  
I gave her a gentle smile, trying not to look too cocky. "I'm sorry, Miaka, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, no I'm not especially hungry..."  
  
Surprising even myself, I pulled Miaka into my arms again, this time, filling the small gap between our bodies with loving sentiment. I figured she sensed this, because I could feel the brief expression of alarm vanish, and I nearly shivered at the fleetingly light butterfly touch of her lashes against my torso as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for caring so much about me, Miaka." I said in a mild tone. After several long moments, she remained sheltered in my embrace.   
  
She pressed her ear against my chest, most likely listening to my heartbeat out of some unknown curiosity. "You really should eat something...you need your strength..." She trailed off, as though something tugging at her line of thought had distracted her from finishing her statement.   
  
I couldn't move. "I have enough strength for the both of us, Miaka..." I replied lowly.   
  
She gently pulled away. "I want you to get some rest. I'm going to tell the others that you're awake now."  
  
I didn't object, and responded by simply turning around to retreat back to my chambers, realizing how inviting sleep began to sound. Within minutes after carefully lowering myself onto the welcoming bed and tucking the thick blankets under my chin, I returned to my state of resurrected slumber.   
  
~~~~  
  
I awoke to the proverbial odor of vaguely fragrant candles burning just beside my mattress. Hoisting my weary body into a sitting position, I then grimaced, suddenly beset with a powerful, pulsating pang of hunger.   
  
Before I could actually stand to leave the room, the door swung open, revealing the deranged, unbalanced figure of my Priestess, attempting to carry a tray of what appeared to be my breakfast.   
  
I offered an expression of trivial disclosure. Before any words were spoken, she placed the tray down on the petite oaken table at my bedside, relocating the various candles. I glanced up at Miaka, noticing a small smile play her lips.   
  
"You'd better be hunger now, or I'll be forced to--"  
  
"No, Miaka, you have nothing to worry about, I seemed to have developed quite the appetite since...uh..."   
  
"You first woke around noon, it's pretty late. This is your dinner."  
  
There were no windows in my chambers, so there was no way to determine the time of day without actually exiting the room. I'd merely figured I had slept though the night. Guess not...  
  
"I see..." was my only reply as I began to indulge, silently hoping Miaka herself hadn't cooked any of the food I was about to digest.   
  
"By the way," she began, seating herself on the bed at my feet, "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright, I suppose..." I answered, swallowing a mouthful of seasoned white rice.   
  
"Mitsukake wanted to come in later to fully heal all your wounds."  
  
"Tell him I refuse to let him do that. I'm going to recover by myself."  
  
She made a face, "Why would you turn down that kind of offer?"  
  
I raised my eyes to hers. "Simply because the severity of the injury he cured for me MUST have taken a whole lot out of him. He saved my life, and I'm grateful for that, but I can't ask him to exert any more energy into healing the tiny wounds left over. That's not fair."  
  
"Nuriko," she started, a smidgen of irritation dripped from her tone. "Your injuries are still pretty bad, even with the help of Mitsukake's power. If you don't let him help you, it could take a whole other week for the chest wound to close up entirely, maybe even longer..."  
  
"Miaka, did you get the Shinzaho?"  
  
She paused, "Y...yes, we have it."  
  
"Are we in a huge rush? I am going to do this for the well-being of a fellow seishi..."  
  
"We...aren't in THAT big of a hurry for anything...at least we beat the Seiryu Seven up the mountain..."  
  
"Fine, then give me a week."  
  
She stood up abruptly, she eyebrows dropping low above her eyes. "Nuriko, that's totally stupid! Please, just allow Mitsukake to finish the healing process for you!"  
  
"No, Miaka," I replied calmly, "Mitsukake did his part, he saved my life, so now it's my turn to take advantage of my added strength and recover completely on my own."  
  
I heard a small noise that resembled a sniffle. "You're an idiot, Nuriko...that's so absurd...stop trying to be so noble..."   
  
I sighed, trying my damnedest not to sound aggravated. "You're not gonna cry, are you? Come on, enough tears, you've cried plenty for me..."  
  
"Do you enjoy making me worry like this?" she asked in a hushed, quaking voice.  
  
I can honestly say that in all my eighteen years of living amongst the various ranks of the human race, I've never met any who could do the following: There is a Face that only Miaka can make, a Face that any person could succumb to. It is a Face that could penetrate the even most robust layer of emotional barriers. I suppose it wouldn't take much to make this Face, anyone could use this expression, but when I see Miaka with this Face, I suddenly become as gentle and kind and naïve as a four-year-old child, drawn to the sight of an injured little dog. It's almost unfeasible to describe what this Face looks like. There is a self-indulgent pout involved, but somehow she manages to place an adequate amount of distraught sentiment into this credible expression. I literally dissolve and feel the interminable urge to gather her into my arms and never let go.   
  
"Miaka," I said slowly, averting my eyes, "please don't make that face at me..."  
  
She remained silent for a moment, her surly expression lethargically vanishing from her face. "I'm gonna sleep in here...alright?"  
  
I glanced up. "Eh? Why? I'll be alright..."  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to tell Mitsukake you refuse to be cured by his powers and I'm coming back in here. I don't wanna be sleepless with worry. Please, let me stay here?"  
  
Now, here's a secret only one other person knows about. I have fallen in love with Miaka. And whom did I tell this too? Her lover, Tamahome, who of course is a good friend of mine. And if my memory suits me correctly, I believe I confessed my love for Miaka to Tamahome the very evening before my fateful confrontation with that crazed Seiryu wolf-man on the mountain. Why I told Tamahome of all people is beyond me, but something lurking just behind my realm of comprehension allowed me to realize that, despite the irony of the situation, he for some reason wouldn't mind. Irony? That's right. Every other Suzaku warrior contained knowledge of my undying love for His Majesty, Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. As I had said to Tamahome, that was the woman in me. After cutting my hair, I began to feel more and more like a man. I spoke words very similar to these during my conversation with Tamahome at the bar that night when he brought up that fact that he had continued to assume I still loved Hotohori. My reply? I love all of you. I love you, Tamahome, and His Highness, and Tasuki, and everyone. But it was at that moment I really realized that my true object of affection and adoration was none other than the Priestess of Suzaku...stupid, gluttonous, clumsy, unbalanced Miaka, from the Other World.   
  
So, here I am, eating my dinner in bed while Miaka is begging me to stay the night in my room.   
  
A thought then struck me. What would Tamahome think? He had previously teased me on numerous occasions about my feelings for Miaka. And as often as I insisted that there was nothing between us, he continued to innocently taunt.   
  
"Don't you think Tamahome would get the wrong idea?"  
  
"No," she stated very plainly. She almost wasn't acting herself. She didn't give me a chance to respond. Instead, she turned on her heels, and strutted out the door, most likely intent on finding Mitsukake. "I'll be back," she concluded, her words drifting into my room from over her shoulder. She said nothing more.   
  
Alright, no problem. Miaka was just wants hang around my room for the night to avoid any restless slumber, correct? That's all...   
  
So why do I suddenly feel woozy with impetuous anticipation?  
  
  
  
End of Part 1 out of ?  
  
~~~~  
  
^_^ Alright, there you have it, the first chapter of Rejuvenation. Please excuse any 'chewiness', I'm just hoping it wasn't too...incomprehensible for anyone. I always wanted to write a novel, but my limited ideas always run dry. Thanks for reading so far, and reviews would be very much appreciated. Part 2- Renewal, will be out ASAP. Thanks everyone! And as usual, please forgive any stupid grammar, spelling or punctual mistakes. Oh yeah! Otakon was great! *There was a gorgeous Seifer there (from FF8) I was gonna offer him some lovin' ^_^* Did anyone else go? I was there! I had a blast! If anyone saw a girl on the first day with a black wig wearing an orange jumpsuit (I was going as Kei, from Akira, but my two guy friend who were supposed to go as Tetsuo and Kaneda didn't get there damn costumes in time!) that was me. ^_^ On the second day, I went with a Itadakimasu T-shirt on that I made in Art II last year with my hair down, so I probably looked completely different. Anyway...review, and I'll be back. (Hey does anyone like Excel Saga? Lol I'm listening to the theme song! It's hilarious! Tonzura Koite, minna!!!) 


	2. Renewal

~~~~  
  
Rejuvenation  
By Eye of Aurora  
  
Salutations! I'm so sorry about the immense Authors Notes belonging to the prior chapter, but I think 60% of it was necessary! Anyway, I guess there isn't too much to say about the next chapter. Its kind of angsty, so hopefully the lot of you enjoys a touch of angst. Thank you to everyone who reviewed...which is 12 people at the current time...including my sister...Darkwater...*flushes in mortal embarrassment* who gave me a very unique review. Well, this story will probably be another lemon...just because I'm that gross. ^^;;; so if anyone REALLY wants a lemon, please, tell me! I'd like the encouragement! And any new ideas would be appreciated too, if there is anything you guys wanna see, I'm very scarce on ideas. (One darling reviewer suggested I write another Nuriko/Miaka fic...well, if you have any ideas for a storyline, I'd be tickled to write it for you!)  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh, by the way, I just wanted you guys to know I was almost completely discouraged out of writing this fic. Some of my friends who I read the first chapter said it was either too overbearing and repetitive, out of character, or just way too much. I'm sorry, if anyone feels this way. I understand Nuriko is a hilarious, fun-loving character, but when the time is right, I'm sure we all know what an emotional, deep, and serious person he can be. Personally, I can see him doing everything I wrote about, as with Miaka. Fortunately for me, none of you guys made any clear complaints in your reviews, and I thank you for that. But seriously, if the dialect I'm using really is too much, I don't mind toning it down. My intention isn't suppose to be to confuse people with a pompous, magniloquent exercise of the English language...(but I've noticed FF.N has included a new dictionary function which should help everyone out, because sorry, but I'm a vocab fiend ^_^)  
  
Anyway...sorry...this chapter may seemed a bit rushed (as in...I'm not planning on describing every detail of each day...so don't be surprised if I go from morning to late evening within a few paragraphs)...kind of full of random little events and dialogue (I usually don't like when too many people do this without reason...so I'll just giving you guys warning) ...I'm trying to build up to the good stuff, so bare with me...it's not nearly as good as an actual episode would be...but hey, I'm not Yu Watase ^_^  
  
Goddamnit, I like to type way too much. Sorry guys, on with the confounded fic! Oh yeah...one more thing...I love talking to fellow authors! So please IM me or something! *Chibi eyes* Onegai?   
  
Sorry it took so long...I'm lazy.  
  
R&R  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Part 2 out of ? - Renewal  
  
  
  
Miaka and I had a little quarrel over where she would sleep. I told her she could lie down in bed with me (I'll admit it, it was for my own personal luxury and pleasure...) but being so hell-bent on ensuring my comfort; she insisted she'd sleep on the floor.   
  
So she did.   
  
To my dismay and relief! I mean, what if Tamahome walked in to find his girlfriend in bed with a fellow Suzaku Seven?   
  
Especially the gay one who had previously admitted to having romantic feelings aimed at this girlfriend of his.   
  
My, that would look good, wouldn't it?   
  
I was never one with a desire to be labeled with unvarying suspicion.   
  
So she slept on the floor. I wasn't too tickled over that unfortunate situation, but for safety purposes, I stood against the temptation to argue further.   
  
My bed felt very cold that night.   
  
Somehow, I managed to doze off despite the assortment of possible outcomes that danced through my head had Miaka succumbed to my short-lived persistence and snuggled up under the covers at my side.   
  
Anyway.   
  
I woke the following morning to a familiar face hovering over me. Naturally, I expected Miaka or even a disgruntled Mitsukake, but neither of them had fiery red hair.   
  
They didn't really have fangs, either...  
  
"Nuriko, buddy...it's great to see you awake." Tasuki said before I was fully conscious. I could tell he was making a blind attempt to sound chipper, but I could see the superfluous memory of that day lingering in those copper eyes, plagued with tender liberation. I suddenly felt at fault; I had caused these people---my friends, my comrades---so much pain, so much worry. I then wanted desperately to relive the events of that afternoon, perhaps hoping for an unattainable chance to alter the chain of proceedings that occurred. I yearned for an opportunity to change what had happened, anything to avoid the suffering and anguish I'd unintentionally bestowed upon my friends.   
  
I began to reluctantly appreciate Tasuki's attempt in remaining apparently unfazed by my brush-with-death. In most cases, I would have been offended, but for some obscure cause, his slight indifference soothed me.   
  
I lifted an insipid hand to press against his warm cheek. "Tasuki, it's good to see you." I noticed his futile effort to battle the advent of painful tears, heavy with unmistakable relief. Seconds later, I was beginning my own struggle to fight the onslaught of sorrow that threatened to fill my eyes with salty moisture.   
  
And at that moment, I knew...I knew it would be the same way with everyone else. I'd fight the tears, trying urgently to keep a smile on my face. To pretend nothing happened. To remain protected in a shell of false, emblematic glee, eager to ease the agony I knew all too well I had caused. I then realized this incident would haunt me for the rest of my life. It would return to me in my dreams, return to me in my nightmares. It would continue to bite at my conscience and eat at my sanity until I took my last breath.   
  
I felt phenomenally helpless.   
  
Then from behind Tasuki...I saw Miaka's face, locked in a phrase of solemn sympathy.   
  
We shared an ephemeral expression of mutual hope. My heart swelled with impulsive gratification. Just seeing her banished all the protracted, negative thoughts that clung to the rounded edges of my mind. She always made me feel better.  
  
Always.   
  
Tasuki covered my hand with his. He smiled gently, "I'm...really glad...you're alright. We all are. You know that, I guess...uh...shit I'm not good at this." He dropped his hand. "I'm just relieved you're okay. It wouldn't be the same without you..."  
  
Well, that's obvious. I'd be dead.  
  
"I hear you're not gonna let Mitsukake heal you...well...I admire you for that. You're strong...and you've proven it. Ahh...well. Get well soon, Nuriko." He patted my blanketed side. "Get well soon..." he repeated, turning to exit the room.  
  
Gee, that was awkward.   
  
Miaka idly watched him depart. Before given the chance to ponder the situation, my Priestess took a comfortable seat at my side.   
  
"And how are you feeling this morning?" she asked, studying me.  
  
This made my heart speed up ever so slightly...  
  
"Better." I replied, sighing heavily.   
  
"I suppose you should expect a few visitors today, I told everyone you were feeling well enough to talk with them."  
  
"Well, it's perfectly true...wouldn't mind visitors. But uh...Miaka? Could you do me a favor? Could you possibly find out from Mitsukake when I can get out of bed?"  
  
I saw her eyes trail from my hairline to my knees. "Sure..." she said quietly.  
  
And she was gone.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
Miaka returned promptly, followed by a handful of the Suzaku Seven. They all appeared genuinely happy. Happy or relieved...maybe a mixture of both...I couldn't tell.   
  
Chiriko padded over to my bed and wrapped his little arms around me, keenly pleased to see me animate. A carousal of "Oh Nuriko!" and "How are you feeling?" filled the room with a forcefully mirthful ambiance. I patted Chirikos' back thoughtfully and offered my cluster of friends an honest smile.  
  
And of course, as I expected, the foreseeable conversation began, and I soon found myself bombarded with friendly, caring banter. Naturally, I appreciated the attention, but I knew well in my heart, I wanted to forget; to pretend nothing ever happened, to expunge the recent past.   
  
I caught a glimpse of Mitsukake, looking moderately exhausted. His eyes were scarlet, bruised with obvious fatigue. I was then proud of myself that I had taken my physical condition into my own hands, instead of allowing that kindhearted doctor to fully restore my health.   
  
I wanted to thank him, scold him, and send him to bed.   
  
Moments later, His Highness approached me. (The group began to form an unofficial line in order to speak with me; I was the foolish hero after all...) Out of habit, I blushed, my voice wavering ever so slightly. I don't think he ever spoke that kindly to me in the several years I've known him (being a 'lady' of the court...) His voice was gentle, coaxing, distended with apparent solace, a tone I'd only heard him use when speaking with Miaka.   
  
My heart swelled, along with my confidence, knowing so many wonderful people truly cared about me. The irrefutable consolation expressed on their faces was all I needed in order to feel the effects of the atmospheric love.   
  
Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome, and...  
  
Miaka.   
  
I do...I really do love them all...  
  
I do.   
  
Miaka...  
  
I scanned the room briefly before I sighted her. She wasn't looking at me...she was just kind of...staring at the floor. Blankly...  
  
She spoke. "Hey guys! I'm hungry! Let's eat!"  
  
That was all. I'd never heard anyone exaggerate cheerfulness more often than Miaka did.  
  
The interest then focused on the visibly irritated figure standing not a foot from the door. It seemed everyone found that to be a reasonably appropriate plan, and filed out, Chichiri helping me from the mattress.   
  
Walking was quite a lot easier now.   
  
I only required his aid until I reached the exit, and on my own I slid the door open and made my way slowly down the hall. It would be my first meal with everyone since the last time I was in Konan.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Breakfast was typical. I think everyone caught on to how hard I was trying to pretend everything was fine. I suppose in a way everything was fine...although...Miaka's mysterious behavior was continually a psychological issue. She was unusually quiet during the meal, sitting there eating her food like she HAD in fact eaten recently. No one else noticed. The undersized event was just like all the rest, whether we were in a pub or an inn or right here in the palace, the same conversation was expected. Tasuki and Tamahome bickered jokingly back and forth, Chichiri suggested they stop. Chiriko would giggle innocently and His Highness would throw in a bit of information about the Seiryu Seven (they weren't bothering us yet...). Around this time, I would pick at Miaka's food (if there was any left) but I refrained from that ritual on this particular morning; she was hardly in the mood...yet, what bothered me considerably was that no one discerned it! Tamahome barely even glanced in her direction! I watched her as she ate. She was staring at a centerpiece on the table.   
  
How completely boring.   
  
I was driven to find out exactly what was wrong with her. I could think of a few things she'd be down about...a fight with Tamahome, perhaps...or the problem with Yui and the Seiryu Seven, or of course, my little life-threatening incident. Although...it seemed unlikely something like that would bother her THAT much...  
  
I mean...I lived through it, didn't I?  
  
After breakfast, Mitsukake mentioned that my body would recover faster if I didn't push anything and just lay in bed for a few more days. I was quite disappointed to discover I'd be stuck in that damned room for a longer amount of time. I hate feeling helpless...  
  
Before the dear man could walk away, I stopped him and pulled him into a childish embrace. He was startled, but of course being the benevolent fellow that he is, he gently wrapped his arms around me, careful not to put pressure on my damaged torso.  
  
"Thank you, Mitsukake...thank you very, very much. You've saved my life...I owe you everything..."  
  
I could hear his steady, rhythmic heartbeat...it was eerily soothing.   
  
He spoke, his voice was low, warm, and I could feel it rumbling deep in his body. "You don't owe me anything, Nuriko. It is what I do."   
  
He gave my shoulder a humble squeeze...simply turned, and continued down the hall.  
  
Incredible man.  
  
He'll make someone very happy one day. May not be a Shoka...but someone...  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
I followed Miaka into her room. She was alone.   
  
Oddly enough, she was lying face-first on the mattress.   
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Nuriko...?"  
  
I couldn't see her face, but her voice was heard clearly.   
  
I was at a loss for words...so I allowed them to flow in what ever haphazard, arbitrary direction they pleased.   
  
"Where is Tamahome?" Not that I really cared at that precise moment...  
  
"Town?" She responded, almost in a questioning manner. "He left after breakfast...said he was gonna see if he could get some temporary work while we're in Konan for awhile. Not that he even has a family to earn money for..." her tone revealed signs of slight disconsolation, "but I guess there is no harm in having spare change..."  
  
She sat up lazily, pushing some tousled hair from her eyes. "Right, Nuriko?" I received a forced smile.  
  
I absolutely hate those false, blatantly artificial smiles she throws at me. I hated them...  
  
I practically stormed into the room, ignoring the fact that I had no permission to do so, slid the door closed behind me with embellished vigor and walked briskly over to her bed, catching her eye in an angry trance. I resisted the urge to grab her shoulders and shake the fabrication out of her.   
  
"Miaka," I began firmly, "What in the hell is wrong with you lately?" I couldn't think of much else to say...so I stood there, offering questioning glances and hoping she'd explain her anomalous behavior without additional reluctance.  
  
Her gaze was idle, lacking character. She wasn't acting herself in the slightest...I was beginning to feel as though I was integrating a perfect stranger.   
  
She looked up at me like I was insane, her eyes searching mine as if desiring to site a touch of coherence. Then I saw those dreaded tears trickling down her paling cheeks. I sighed in sympathy; I'd made her cry again...  
  
"I can't get that day out of my head, Nuriko!" she exclaimed, her lip trembling visibly. "Every time I close my eyes...all I can see is you! Lying in your own blood!!! The life draining from your eyes...how do you think that made me feel, Nuriko? How do you think I feel!?!?!?"  
  
She was yelling at me...  
  
It wasn't my fault...  
  
"Miaka..." I said slowly, watching as big, heavy tears surged from the corners of her troubled eyes. "It...it wasn't my fault!" I sounded dumb, juvenile, like I was talking to an accusing priest. My defense was weak.   
  
She sniffled, "Of course not! You were the one who wanted to go up the mountain by yourself! You were the one who said you'd be fine..."  
  
I was vaguely aware that she didn't necessarily mean all the things she was spouting from her mouth. She was distressed...she'd witnessed something horrible...I couldn't blame her...  
  
She was sobbing now, her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving.   
  
Like a little girl...  
  
Just like some innocent kid...  
  
She resembled a child to an immeasurable extent. She was so pointlessly emotional, so easily provoked, effortlessly driven to tears...with such a fragile mind. She was immature...but in a fashion I found myself completely enthralled with.   
  
I sighed shakily, perturbed by her crying spell. I sat beside her on the bed, hugging her tenderly. Despite her previous display of resentment aimed toward me, she leaned into my embrace, continuing to weep into my tunic. I shivered briefly at the feeling of her tears soaking the silk material covering the bandages on my chest.   
  
It wasn't long until her crying diminished.   
  
She spoke softly, her voice abrasive. "Can I sleep in your room again?"  
  
I was still puzzled as to way she felt it essential to sleep by me each night. This would be the second night I was conscious, and theoretically, Miaka hadn't left my side.   
  
...so I allowed her to spend the night with me again. Not that I minded, I enjoyed her company like no other...I was just plausibly perplexed as to why she insisted upon keeping by me every passing moment.   
  
The rest of that day was simply uneventful, as my past days in the palace had always been. Although the peace was remarkably relaxing, I had become quite accustomed to the 'traveling warrior' lifestyle the eight of us had adapted recently. It seemed during times like these, everyone was content going their own way. I suppose they figured I didn't want a horde of people constantly nagging me about my state of comfort; they knew I'd be alright, and that I truly wished to live out the remainder of my life as thought that appalling affair had not occurred, and for everyone to continue their days in hopes of forgetting as well.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Evening approached unhurriedly, considering Chichiri, who claimed he was relying a message from Mitsukake, sent me to my room.   
  
So naturally, I was indefinably bored. I slept through most of the afternoon, to my surprise, and then joined the group for dinner. The sun was slowly setting, and I knew to wait for Miaka's appearance.   
  
It wasn't until late evening when she emerged through my doorway, a confusingly pleasant expression on her pretty face. She was already in her sleeping attire, which I found avidly adorable. She clutched a pillow; probably assuming I'd let her borrow a blanket or two for the dwelling she was about to make on my floor.   
  
"I expected you earlier," I said, tugging absent-mindedly on a stray thread protruding from the mass of covers piled atop my body.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she began, "I was with Tam---Tamahome...and Tasuki and Chichiri...they wanted to get a glimpse of the kingdom, so Tamahome and I went along."  
  
Now, I don't know how true that is...but I had a feeling she somehow knew I'd be jealous if I found out she'd spent all afternoon alone with just Tamahome, despite how normal that seemed in the scheme of things. It explains her hesitation during her clarification...  
  
She really didn't permit me to inquire further. She set her pillow meticulously on the floor by the nightstand, padded across the room and grabbed a stool near a cupboard by the door, and placed it beside my bed. She took a seat, and simply leaned over onto my mattress in a seemingly uncomfortable position, with her arms resting on my bed, her torso slightly contorted. She laid her head upon her folded arms, sinking partially into the softness of the layers of blankets, her hair falling gently over her shoulders.   
  
"How long have you been in here?" She asked.  
  
"Since after breakfast," I replying in an exasperated tone, "Chichiri insisted, as did Mitsukake...and he knows best...so yeah, I've been stuck here all day long..." I yawned, signifying my boredom.   
  
She yawned in return.   
  
"Miaka?"  
  
She looked at me, intensely for a minute, which was strange. "Would you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I rubbed my eyes, fishing dumbly for words. "Would you try to forget that incident on the mountain, I---"  
  
"I can't," she said very quickly.   
  
"Miaka..."  
  
"I already tried, Nuriko..."  
  
I sighed...irritably. "It will take time..."   
  
She was silent.   
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she stated very plainly, basically proving that I wasn't insane for accusing her of acting so aberrant lately. She was actually beginning to frighten me. Where the hell was the old Miaka?  
  
I watched her for a moment, noticing her enervated gaze. "Please, Nuriko...don't ever remind me of that day again."   
  
It was my turn to reply with silence. I think she knew as well as I that neither of us cared to remember that atrocious event. We could all do without the memory...  
  
It wasn't long before Miaka replaced the stool back by the cupboard, blew out a candle by the door, and returned to her little bed next to mine. Receiving the hint that she wanted to go to sleep, I smothered the candle flame on the nightstand, mumbled a "Good night, Miaka," and drifted into a light, dreamless sleep.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
Whoa, kind of cut you off there. ^_^ The next part will be up MUCH faster, I promise!...and will initiate the romance...oh yes...the romance ^^;;; I'm so sorry it took so long...I've been busy obsessing over Dance Dance Revolution, pining for Belldandy, and playing a shit-load of chess of Yahoo!...so yeah...distractions and laziness don't mix when you're trying to write a fanfiction. This chapter is a tad short...about 3,500 words...but hey, whose keeping track? Anyway...please! Feel free to IM me or e-mail me at anytime! And like I said in my continually long Authors Notes, I would love to write more NurikoxMiaka fanfiction if someone had an idea or two for me!  
  
Anyway, thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers. Suki yo ichiban, minna! OH, and you know? I found it dreadfully funny that most lemon authors simply changed their NC-17 ratings to R...I really didn't expect so many to do that...but of course...being the sicko that I am...I greatly appreciated that! I didn't bother changing my ratings, because I really didn't like my lemons anyway...they just weren't good stories. Well...since I was planning on making this a lemon...I hope no one will tell on me if I rate it R? Tell me if you mind...I don't wanna get in trouble ^_^ lol thanks guys, keep an eye out for the next chapter...and don't be afraid to ask me to e-mail you when I update, I don't mind! I have a WHOLE LOT of free time! 'Til next time, ja matta ne. 


	3. Restoration

~~~~  
  
Rejuvenation  
By Eye of Aurora  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful, beautiful reviews, *sniff* I love you guys... Not much to say...this is where we begin with the romance ^_^ Do me a favor guys, don't over-analyze the plot...there isn't much of one and that aren't too many hidden motives here. I wanted the story to be romantic and angsty and to symbolize the alternate relationship between Nuriko and Miaka. If you over-analyze this story, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed.   
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Aw man...the romance part...how am I gonna do this...?  
  
Here we go.   
  
~~~~  
  
Part 3 out of ? - Restoration   
  
It became a routine. On the days that followed my 'morning of awakening', Miaka spent every night with me. It felt to me as though a section of reality had vanished and this nightly scenario was put in its place. Everything around us was perfectly normal; everyone went about their daily habitual activities, taking heed to my health in supplying anything I would need to aid in my recovery. As it was, I was left in peace, and of course, to my utter wonderment, no one questioned Miaka's behavior. I suppose it wasn't anything major, it was simply a strange and sudden change that, I guess, nobody else noticed (not even Tamahome...). Maybe all the others had predicted Miaka would act this way...remaining by me constantly...or maybe they just figured it was her way of coping, of convalescing from the distress of witnessing a close friend near death. It SEEMED to make sense, so I left it alone, and allowed Miaka to do what she pleased in hopes that she would soon return to her usual self and start acting like that loveable idiot again. I was beginning to miss the old, clumsy, gluttonous behavior of her formal nature...a serious, somber Miaka did none of us any good...   
  
Our evenings were most often uneventful. She would creep into my room, pull that single stool over to my bedside, and lean over the mattress, making idle conversation. Each day I grew stronger, and the continuous pain in my torso slowly began to fade. Miaka would ask each night how I felt, if there was anything she could do for me...etc. On the fourth night I'd been conscious, she reminded me that my week was almost up and we would soon be forced to travel to the west in search of the second Shinzaho. I politely informed her that the week was all I needed.   
  
It wasn't until the fifth night when our ordinary chitchat was altered, as in...there wasn't any...  
  
I'd slept into the afternoon on that particular day. Mitsukake had come in to wake me, and change my bandages. As he tended to my wounds, he notified me that Miaka had gone with the team excluding his Highness to meet with Taiitsukun at some random location and wouldn't return until later that evening. He also paused at the door to mention that Miaka had chosen a large breakfast, and that he felt she was also getting better.   
  
I, of course, had yet to see any improvement.  
  
And on that fifth night...everything...everything began to change...  
  
She entered cautiously, as if she might've suspected I'd already gone to sleep. Seeing I was wakeful, she uttered a hushed "I'm back" and slid the door closed. She ignored the customary stool and padded straight over to her place on the floor, set her blankets down and lowered herself to the ground.   
  
"I'm really sleepy...good night..." was all she said.   
  
~~~~  
  
I was awoken that night by a new weight on my mattress. My eyes fluttered open, greeted by the darkness of the room, and I realized I had not been asleep a full hour. Next to me, I felt a body lowering themselves onto my bed, then move to share the blanketing. Long, soft hair grazed the hand I had settled beside my face.   
  
"Miaka."   
  
"Sorry I woke you..." she whispered. I could feel her close to me, her clothing brushing against mine, her body heat spreading evenly upon the mattress beneath her, warming my sheets.   
  
She had never crawled into my bed before.   
  
"Is something wrong...?" I questioned, keeping my tone low and gentle.   
  
Her weight shifted, and I could feel her face next to mine, her legs moving against my thighs.   
  
"Nuriko..." she started, a slight quake to her voice. "I...I just realized something."  
  
The scent of her hair caught my attention, and I silently inhaled, savoring her closeness, allowing my senses to focus wholly on her, waiting for her to continue speaking.   
  
"Hm...?" I murmured, too wrapped up in her warmth to be articulate.   
  
She moved nearer, her disembodied voice drifting through the blackened room. "I just realized..."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"...that I have feelings for you."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then a sweet heavenly white wind tickled my eyelids, pulling my eyes closed, and tugged sharply at the depths of my sentiment, sparking a dizziness so potent my entire body felt heavy.   
  
My heart stopped...then sped to a pace I never though possible.   
  
I was dreaming...  
  
I had to be...  
  
"Wh...what did you say...Miaka?" my voice sounded rough with confusion.   
  
I felt her sit up as a sob escape her lips. "I just realized...that I feel for you...that I..." she began to stutter, "that I have feelings for you...Nuriko..."  
  
A wave of euphoria rushed through my veins, flooding my mind with layers of strange elation.   
  
I trembled.  
  
"You...you do?"  
  
I was completely at a loss for words.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she replied, her voice muffled. I could faintly see in the surrounding darkness Miaka burying her face in her hands. She was blatantly on the verge of crying.   
  
A fleeting, delirious smile then formed on my face, vanishing not a moment later. "You...didn't know...did you?"   
  
I could hear her heavy, heavy breathing. She waited...  
  
Sitting up completely, I kneeled directly beside her on my mattress as I leaned to embrace her shaking form. I spoke, my lips pressed to her ear, my voice barely a murmur.  
  
"I love you...Miaka..." I whispered.  
Warmth...an opulent surge of heat swelled my entire being...  
  
Yes...I loved Miaka.   
  
She needed to know...  
  
I sighed deeply, overcome by emotion...filled completely by this perfect warmth of having professed my true sentiment at last.   
  
I felt faint again...  
  
Miaka was silent for the most fleeting of moments, her body still against me. A trifle of regret shifted within me...had I made a mistake?   
  
I became keenly aware of her every move, every breath...every flutter of her eyelashes...even in the congealed darkness. She inhaled, as if cautiously preparing to speak.   
  
"I know..."  
  
What did she say!?  
  
"You know...?"   
  
I felt her nod.  
  
"I know you do...Nuriko..."  
  
How!?  
  
"Miaka...?"  
  
Since when? How did she find out!? Did Tamahome tell her?   
  
Endless thoughts raced angrily, bitterly, confusedly through my mind...so swift and mercilessly that I barely heard Miaka's quiet response.  
  
"...I heard you and Tamahome talking that night..."  
  
As vague as it sounded, I...of course...instantly understood of what she spoke. My troubled ponderings began to cease as quickly as they'd come...a tinge of embarrassment replacing them. I sat back, no longer against her, as if to study her in the blackness.   
  
"You mean..."  
  
Her hand seemed to clumsily find mine in the dark, Miaka's gentle fingers tracing arbitrary patterns upon my wrist; probably a mechanical attempt at soothing my obviously distressed state. She said nothing, waiting for me to continue, to question, to query...  
  
"You've known?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
I heard a whimper, a sort of strangled sob, a noise of imminent tears. "That is why I cry, Nuriko..."  
  
Why?  
  
My mind was in such a frenzy that I could not figure out the meaning behind this statement.   
  
"What do you mean...?" My voice sounded far away...unattached, quivering with the rush of feelings I'd been bombarded with only moments before.   
  
"...I love Tamahome..."  
  
...a sudden swell of pain boiled within my stomach, fearing her next words...  
  
"But..."  
  
She pressed her forehead gently against mine, her face so near I could zealously feel the warmth of her breath on my lips. So close...  
  
"...but this new feeling I have..."  
  
Our hands interlocked.   
  
"...is so strong..." A pause...brief but long enough for my pulse to begin to race once more. "I...I don't know what I feel anymore...for you...for Tamahome..."  
  
I trembled, overtaken by a great flow of emotion.   
  
"And I'm scared, Nuriko. I'm so scared..."  
  
Her face was brought even nearer...her lips just grazing my cheekbone, her breath in my hair.   
  
"I feel as though...I am in love with two people at the exact same time." Her voice was low, uneasy, as though she was afraid of driving away the very darkness of the room. Then she whispered, "Is that possible?"  
  
Tears of bizarre ease were about to spill from my eyelids as I absorbed what she spoke of. I was moved, touched...happier than I'd ever been, beyond happy. My heart felt as though it would soon burst...and I was warm, so very comfortably warm...internally...externally. Everywhere.   
  
Nothing could ever compare to this...  
  
"You...love me? Miaka?"  
  
A sigh. "I..." She paused thoughtfully. I immediately regretted asking her such a thing. I was driven by curiosity, by the tangle of contemplations dancing about amid the chaotic maelstrom of my mind. She was probably riddled with such frustration! So many thoughts must have been racing through her head...her heart, feeling so many things. Miaka was confused, torn; I didn't want to amplify her pain, her state of perplexity. I was already experiencing the deepest, most surreal joy.   
  
"No...don't worry about it..." I said softly, again not knowing exactly how to comfort her, but to serve as some sort of solace was my decisive intention at that moment. "Don't say anything..."  
  
Her breath slowed, as did mine. I wrapped my arms around Miaka tightly, pulling her smaller form against me. I was relieved that she did not cry then, for I was sure that I would begin to cry also, thus proving that Miaka was my ultimate weakness.   
  
And as I held her there, in the darkness of my windowless room, everything began to make sense. Miaka's behavior...all the things she was doing that utterly baffled me, they suddenly seemed entirely logical. Why she continued to sleep in my room, why she seemed so deeply scarred by my near-fatal battle with that Seiryu Seven. Miaka, all a long, felt for me, cared for me...in a manner so potent it frightened her, caused her to question her feelings for Tamahome, confused her beyond handling...  
  
She clung to me, hugging me close. I buried my nose in her auburn hair, inhaling all that was simply Miaka, my beloved Priestess...  
  
"Miaka...we should sleep now..."  
  
She shifted, her warm cheek on mine. "Yeah..."  
  
My eyes traveled to what I could see of her then, her body against my body, warm and no longer shivering with uncertainty.   
  
"Are you sure Tamahome doesn't mind...?"  
  
"He doesn't," she replied softly.   
  
"You know this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How...? Does he know...?"  
  
"Hm? How I feel about...?"   
  
"Right..." I didn't give her time to finish her question. It sounded too unreal, so dreamlike, and felt so wonderfully sensibly illusory. I didn't want to ruin that feeling of lightness by beating it mercilessly into my brain.   
  
"No." She spoke gravely, as if she knew he could never know...  
  
"Then..."  
  
"He knows how scared I was..."  
  
"He believes you are simply regaining reassurance of my well-being? Sleeping here...being with me so often?" That made sense, too...  
  
"That's right...that's all he thinks this is. Does it bother you?"  
  
I tightened my hold on her. "Never."  
  
"I'm glad..."  
  
"You feel bad..."  
  
She sighed deeply, her chest rising against my abdomen. Her distress was unconcealed. "Yes..."  
  
"Like you are betraying him?"  
  
A nod. "Right..." her voice had lowered to a whisper.   
  
My left hand slid up her shoulder and cupped her face. To my brief surprise, she leaned into my touch, lovingly, wholly. "I'm sorry..." I said quietly. It seemed as though my words were lacking direction, my mouth forming them without much consideration. I was aware that I could probably say something more, something better suiting the moment, anything to alleviate her pain. But I felt as if I was on an otherworldly cloud, watching from above, not doing from below. I was still dreaming, still feeling that perfect airy warmth of knowing that Miaka deeply cared for me, yet I was very much aware that it was real. It was dizzying...   
  
She sniffed, forcing back any trace of stray tears. "It isn't your fault, Nuriko..."  
  
A silence took over, allowing both of us to breath, to understand. I was then hit with a wave of fatigue, nearly weighing me physically down.   
  
"Let us sleep, Miaka...we can figure things out in the morning..."  
  
A tired nod, followed by a weak sigh, "Alright..."  
  
I released her, easing my still-bruised form back against the mattress. Miaka accompanied me, aiding with pulling the blankets upon us, then curling up at my side, her head resting gently on my shoulder, careful not to near my injuries. Smiling drowsily to myself, I brought an arm around her and pulled her against me, reveling once more in her closeness and seemingly constant warmth.   
  
"Let's hope we don't get caught like this..." I muttered, making a meek attempt at a joke.   
  
She giggled melodiously, softly...most likely to humor me, "Yeah...I move around a lot in my sleep...I'll probably end up kicking you to the floor..."  
  
I chuckled. "I can handle it."  
  
I then felt her lean in and press her lips to my cheek, applying a gentle kiss to my face. I blushed in spite of myself, my heartbeat speeding up ever so slightly...  
  
"Good night, Nuriko," she whispered, her head falling back on my shoulder.   
  
"Good night, Miaka," I replied, taking a deep, calming breath. "Sleep well..."   
  
And with a final closure of my eyelids, I fell pleasantly into a soothing, contented slumber...  
  
~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry that took so long...AGAIN! I didn't keep my promise! Forgive me! I've recently developed a powerful obsession for Lord of the Rings! (As of Feb. 16th, I've seen Two Towers in theatres 9 times, and I've been keeping myself woefully occupied with all the wonderful, delicious, perverted SLASH fanfiction that LOTR comes with! Yes! Aragorn and Legolas! I love you!)   
  
Anyway...*ahem* there will probably be 2 more parts to this...the next part will be the dainty little lemon and then the conclusion (which I have all planned out...so it shouldn't take long...I hope!) Um...I haven't proofread this yet...I wanted to get it out ASAP, but I did work hard on it...and if I go back and find something I don't like...I'll probably just correct it or rewrite the paragraph...no major changes, I don't think. Anyway...thanks for all the great reviews I keep receiving! You guys make my day all the time!   
  
Thank you very much, and stay tuned for Part Four- Regeneration! Bye for now! *blows kiss*   
  
~~~~ 


End file.
